Curiosity killed the Cat
by ItsOnlyRed
Summary: When Kat is left alone in an apacolyptic world, her life is seemingly ending. but when she encounters four other survivors, her newfound hope helps her back onto her feet... while love is sweeping her off them again. EllisxOC and NickxOC possible lemons
1. Left Behind

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

This is my first fanfiction, and unfortunately, for the time being, I'll have to use notepad. so please be patient with me as I will have so spellcheck. I would very much appreciate constructed criticism, as I would like to keep making these,  
but for the time being I have no idea what the hell im doing... :P anyways, on with the story!

*disclaimer. I do not own any of the left for dead characters or attributes, valve does*

***Kats POV***

Kat looked up from her dirty black sneakers and settled her eyes on the horizon. It had been only 3 days since the outbreak had occurred, and yet to her, it felt like an eternity. A high-pitched screech came from behind, and kat recognized it as a common. In one fluid movement, Kat spun around and fired her pistol, twice hitting it in the shoulders and then finally ending its afterlife with a bullet to the brain. Even though her dad had taken her to shooting ranges many times before,  
her aim still wasnt as good as it could be. or needed to be, for she was quickly running out of bullets for her magnum. she took out the clip and studied what was left. three bullets. three. she slowly lowered her arms, leaving the pistol in her left hand and touching it to her thigh. she felt the warm metal against her skin as she let out a heavy sigh. "well,  
fuck" she quietly muttered to herself as she looked up from her gun to study her surroundings. the first day of the outbreak she had made her way to the hotel with her sister, Claire, and her boyfriend, Doug. She chuckled to herself at the thought. "three years younger than me and still the one with the boyfriend." her smile slowly faded though. she hoped with all her heart they were safe. she looked down at her once clean clothes, now smeared with blood and dirt.  
she was wearing an unzipped deep purple jacket with two white stripes across each elbow, underneath was a ripped tank top,  
with a long gash across her left side. it still hurt quite a bit, but lucky enough for her she was able to find a medkit.  
she had been attacked by a hunter the night before. she ran her fingers through her long black hair, her fingers catching on the various snags. with a short quick sigh she started walking through the town towards her only hope. apparently the mall had been turned into an evac station. that was where she was headed next.

***Ellis's POV***

"CEDA'S GOTTA be in here SOMEWHERE!" Ellis shouted over the gunfire. but the farther the went into the mall, the less and less likely it became. they had already plowed through three hordes, and there were more around every corner. Ellis threw down his empty AK-47 and snatched the axe he had for a backup. "damn. we need some new guns, and soon." Nick said grabbing his bat. "hey guys, saferoom up ahead!" Rochelle stated as she weaved through the thrown over kiosks and benches. "its about damn time" Nick said. "I'm sending CEDA the cleaning bill for my suit" he said in a muffled voice as he tried (unsuccessfully) to wipe of the dirt and blood from his once pristine white suit. Ellis looked up ahead and spotted the dented red door. "hopefully CEDA's on th'other side uh that." he said in an exhausted breath. he looked around at his teammates. there was Rochelle, a pretty african american woman. she was very nice, but more like the motherly aspect of the group. then there was coach, he was the oldest of the group. he was an african american coach for a highschool football team. and finally there was Nick. he was a shifty character, and all he really cared about was himself. his slicked back hair was starting to frizz, and compared to when he met him, Nicks white suit looked like shit. Ellis stifled a chuckle and looked back ahead to the saferoom. he tightened the knot on his overalls and took of his cap to run his fingers through his hair. he righted his cap back on to his head and kept at a jogging pace, finally reaching the saferoom where he collapsed in the corner. He was the last one in, so he had watch duty. everyone else found somewhere to rest in the small room and quickly drifted off. Ellis let out a quiet sigh and set one of the two sniper rifles they had found in the room onto the bars and looked through the scope. he saw another zombie stumble by quite a ways away, and contemplated whether he should waste a bullet on it. but before he could decide he heard a faint gunshot as the zombies forehead shot outwards, a bullet ripping straight through its brain.

***Kat's POV***

as soon as I shot the stupid thing I immediately regretted it. I had to wrap my brain around the fact that all the bullets that I had left were the ones in my clip, which now held 2. I did have a crowbar, but after a while, I figured I wasnt strong enough to rely on it. big surprise there. I looked around quickly, then set my sights on a closed up store across the mall. I wove around the oval shape of the mall. I was on the third floor now so I passed by the opening for the store was secure enough for me to bar myself up and hide near the back. it was an outdoor clothing store,  
so I traded out my filthy sneakers for a pair of chunky black hiking boots. the baggy ends of my jeans completely hid the tops of my boots, and the ends drug slightly on the floor at my heels. I continued to look around the store, finding a black zip up to slip over my purple one. for may, it was slightly chillier outside then usual, so I figured better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. I went to the back of the store and spotted the cash register.  
"jackpot" I muttered to myself. I walked around back and tried to find something to break into it with. on one of the shelves underneath the register I spotted a bloodied knife and its holster. I gave it a slick smile and said perfectly out loud "your coming with me." as I picked up the knife. "who is it yer talkin to, miss?" at the sound of his voice I jumped up and swung my crowbar at his head. good thing the guy had reflexes, cause otherwise I would have knocked him out cold, or at least have given him one nasty head wound. "woah woah, miss, please calm down. im here ta help yew!" he said in his strong southern accent once I finished my swing. The hick looked at me sincerely and beckoned me over with a smile.  
"we got a safe room ovr here. are yew hurt in any way?" I looked up at him and shook my head, deciding not to tell him about my injury. it actually made me sad that I couldnt trust him, but in this kind of world, I knew I couldnt trust anybody. "no, but ammo would be nice." I said as I showed him my near empty pistol. "I cn defiantly help yew wih that." he replied, nodding his head in excitement.

this was going to be one hell of an apocalypse.

[so there you go guys, my story's first chapter. I don't know how the formats going to turn out, but hopefully it wont be a complete disaster. anyways, please no flames, but if you don't like my story I would really appreciate hints and tips of i could make it better. thanx and the next chapter will be up soon. (probably withing the next few days since I have nothing to do :P) and as you can probably tell I am horrible with remembering capital i's, and capitals at the beginning of each sentence, so bear with me... im trying.]

Small update here, I just went into my file and had to edit it and re upload. there is a problem with my editing program and it wont let me make any changes, so for now, if you see any big flaws, just point them out and don't get mad, since there was probably nothing I could do at the time and I am working on it. so please, just stay patient, and ill try to fix it soon. 


	2. Found Again

Curiosity killed the Cat

Chapter 2

Hey guys :) so my first chapter is up and im thinking of creating a poll in the next few chap, like maybe chapter 4.  
anyways, ill get right to it and I hope you enjoy :D (also, I hope my writing has improved, sorry about the mistakes but once I realize that they're there it's too late ;-; anyways, im going to be going over this a few times very closely so there shouldnt be a whole bunch you see any factual errors, just let me know and ill change them immediately.)

*disclaimer. all left for dead characters and attributes belong to valve, and not me.*

***Kats POV***

I eyed this new man from top to bottom on our way out of the store. he was wearing overalls half off, the arms tied around his waist in a loose knot. he wore combat boots like the ones I put on, but much older and more of a brown color (though this may just be from the excess amount of dirt on them). he had a dull yellow tee-shirt on with some sort of logo.  
bullshifters... I have no clue what that was, but wasnt familiar enough with the man to ask. he wore an old blue baseball cap, with the logo of a tow truck on it. it was covering a short mop of scraggly caramel brown hair, with a slight curl to it. his face was kind and sincere, causing me more pain knowing that I shouldnt trust him, even though it seemed like I could.

He looked at me with his kind blue eyes and said "is ther sumthin wrong, miss?" I quickly glanced down at my feet,  
embarrassed out of my mind. I hoped he couldn't see me blush. "I don't believe I got yer name." he said as he glanced at me.  
"Kathrine, Kathrine Alister. but you can just call me Kat." I said as I flipped my gun over in my hands. "well im Ellis,  
but you can call me El. though I prefer Ellis, cause El kinda sounds like a gurls name. but you can call me whatever you like." he finished with a smile on his face. after I finally looked up from my gun I noticed the goofy lopsided smile he shot my way. I couldn't help but smile back.

We were only at a walking pace, so we were just halfway across the oval when we heard the unmistakable roar of a horde.  
"RUN!" he screamed as we started bolting towards the before we could get there hundreds of zombies stopped us in our tracks "oh SHIT" I screamed over the sound of running feet coming towards us. I whipped out my pistol and shot at the infected.  
I hit one in the shoulder, and one in the head. I only came to remember my ammo situation when I stopped hearing gunfire and started hearing a dreaded *CLick* * every time I tried to fire my gun. "fuck" I said under my breath as the living dead closed in on us.

***Nicks POV***

"fucking idiot" Nick mumbled underneath his breath. Nick knew the stupid hick was prone to mistakes, But this was his biggest one. not only had he left his post, but he didn't wake anybody up to take his place. Nick was seemingly the only person woken up by the opening and closing of the saferoom door. he stood up, quietly groaning from the sharp pains in his lower back. only 2 days before, he was the first to be attacked and pinned by a charger. his team shot it down quickly,  
but it still did some damage. he grabbed the sniper rifle Ellis had left behind. 'oh good' he though to himself. 'he left the only good gun behind' Just as he put the gun to the opening he heard a roar, followed by a distressed shout. It was Ellis.  
'Of Course" Nick said as he stuck the gun through the doors. only then did he see the girl he was with.

the zombies engulfed the pair quickly, Ellis taking out the axe he had and slicing through the crowd. "holy shit, you really screwed yourself this time, didn't you?" Nick said taking out zombies through the saferoom door. he managed to take down about 5 before the others got up and started helping him. "Guys, cover me, im going out!" Nick yelled over the screams of the infected. he passed the sniper to Rochelle and smashed out through the door, Smashing in zombies faces with his baseball bat all the while. He had a set determination on his face as he smashed through the undead horde. "GUYS,  
COME ON!"  
Nick yelled. The girl managed to slip her way out and made it to the saferoom, where coach let her in and slammed the door behind her. "OVERALLS, LETS GET MOVING!" he yelled over at Ellis, who was still slashing his axe at the last hundred zombies. "Hold on Guys!" Ellis said, quickly arming and throwing a pipe bomb across the walkway. "Chase this mother Fuckers!" Ellis screamed at the infected as they ran towards the blinking bomb. Ellis ducked into the saferoom just in time for the explosion to go off and scatter concrete and zombie shrapnel everywhere. Nick grimaced as he sat back down in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on the new girl.

***Ellis's POV***

I could tell by Nicks expression when that he was less than impressed with me. I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the saferoom wall, letting my axe slide from my hand and fall to the floor with a clang. I heard Rochelle gasping and coaches voice saying "oh god Ellis." before a sudden dizziness struck me as I fell to the floor, and after that,  
everything went black.

Well there you go guys! another chapter down, countless to go :P. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. again, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in this series, I just can't afford any writing programs, since to my surprize, are around 200 bucks each... ugh. anyways, ill talk to you in the next chapter. 


	3. Almost Lost

Curiosity killed the Cat

Chapter 3

Wuzzup guys! my second chapter was succesfully uploaded and im uber exited about writing the third on :P if the second chapter felt a little rushed, remember i had horrible writers block and had to resort to a crappy action scene :D anyways, i hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and here we go into the third chapta!

*disclaimer. i do not own any chareters from left for dead 2, valve does.*

***Kats POV***

I stood in shocked silence at the sight of Ellis. His chest was ripped up, and he had a gash across the entire side of his upper left arm. a crooked slice accross his cheak was bleeding, and his tee-shirt was ripped, and through every slice,  
blood was soaking through. I saw the expression on his face change as he slid back down the wall and crashed onto the floor. "ELLIS!" I cried as I ran accros the room to him. his skin was pale and his eyes were half closed. the african american woman hurriedover as well and grabbed a health pack as the african american and the man in the suit layed ellis down on the floor and fixed the crumpled heap he was in.  
all the while I stood back and stared in disbeleif at Ellis with my hand over my mouth. everything went blanck as they set him down and the woman started healing him. "girl! get over here, im going to need some help!" the woman called during the fuss. I bolted to her side and listened for what to do. "pour this anticeptic onto the cloth. you need to clean out the wounds. ill get the needle and thread ready." i gulped loudly and looked down at Ellis. i felt tears well up in my eyes as i poured the liquid onto the sterile cloth. the strong smell of alcohol hung in the air as i begun to clean out the open wounds. I could'nt restrain myself from gasping as rochelle took off Ellis's ripped shirt. they were'nt extremely deep, but there were far too many to count. i silently wiped the wet cloth along the wounds, wiping off the blood and grime that stuck to him like glue. it didn't take very long, but finally i could move on the the cut on his arm. after seeing it up close, i realize cut is a huge understatment. i dont know how he got it, but it was at least 5 inches long, and much, much deeper than the others. a quiet sob escaped my lips as i franticly wiped away the blood and sterilized the wound. the woman signalled me to move away. she held the needle with a firm grasp and started closing up the wound on his arm.

***Ellis's POV***

The blackness fully consumed me as i felt my body falling to the floor. I knew i got hurt, but not this bad. i closed my eyes, and when i opened them, it wasnt just my sight that was black. i looked down and i could see me body, but when i looked around me, all i could see was blackness. i started walking, but no sound came from my footsteps. I started breathing hevier, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins as i started to panick. i heard Kat's screams as i started running, and desperatly tried to find the source or the sound. but there was nothinng. i kept sprinting for what felt like hours but knew was only a matter of muinets. then all of a sudden, the screams stopped. a light shone straight through the darkness, blinding me as it shone into my eyes. "is this it?" i wondered to myself. "am i dead?" after his sentence, the light shone brighter as he felt a sickening falling sensation. it was only his eyesight that was black again, but the light still shone. then, starting with around the light, more of the vision appeared. first i saw Coach, leaning against a pile of boxes, then Rochelle, leaning over my left side tending to my arm. Nick was off to the right, sloutched over in the corner, flipping his rifle over in his hands. then, finally i saw Kat, standing by the door to the safe room, her eyes red from crying. "hi, Kat." she gave me a huge smile and ran over to me, a tear slipping from her left eye.  
even in the state she was in now, she still looked as beautiful as an angel.

***Rochelles POV***

My hands were slightly shaking from holding still for so long. i carefully sterilized the neadle and tuckeed it away.  
"are yew guys done yet?" Ellis said weakly. he tried to sit up but i gently pushed him back down. "no sweety, we still have ta wrap you up." i said in a calming tone. "then we'll see if we can find any blankets in those boxes. your gunna need a bed." i gave him a reassuring smile. " i'd much prefer if you let Kat have the bed, Ro. she looks like she's been through alot. looks twice as tired as i do." I sighed as i looked at the girl. She did look tired. probably hasnt had the best of sleep since she'd been on her own. "we'll see if we can make it big enough for the both of you." i glanced over and saw Ellis blush. I gave him a smile as he looked down at the stone floor. I stifled a chuckle as i took the gauze out of the health pack. it took a whole 20 muinets to get all his wounds covered up, but once we did, he insisted on sitting up. i sighed, and got the boys to help him to the back wall where he could have support against his back.  
Kat was busy searching through boxes untill she found enough blankets to make a big enough bed.

once nightfall came, Nick was assighned night watch, and the rest of us found our assorted places to sleep.i slept on a line of four boxes, with a scragely white sheet wrrapped around me. i was asleep in a matter of muinets. i had no dreams that night, wich was a first in those three days. when i woke up, the sun was warm across my back, and i turned around to see nick, slumpedover with his weight on the door. i figured as much. we were all tired, he was just the unlucky one who lost at rock paper scissors. i quietly chuckled as i pulled myself up off the boxes, and made my way over to nick. i took my frying pan and my pistol. i ever so slowly walked up to right beside nick and... "BANG BANG BANG" i slammed my pistol the frying pan. everyone shot up at once, nick letting out a yell falling straight off his chair. we all laughed as nick mumbled and picked himself up of the ground. "good morning." i said with a laugh. i then walked over to our bag of food pulled out something for everyone, all the while a smile still plastered onto my face. it dawned on me that we never introduced ourselves to that girl. 'we'll get to it over breakfast' i thought to myself bringing the food over.

The sun was shining through the barred window as we all sat in a circle, eating what we had for today. i had no idea what today held, but i could tell it would be better for everyone now that we found that girl.

hey guyz! i hope you liked the third chapter, its not that interesting, but the next few will be better I PROMISE.  
i hope you keep reading and make sure to leave a reveiw. (i still have no idea what the hell im doing lol)

anyways, see ya latr :D


	4. Near Escape

Curiosity killed the Cat

Chapter 4

hey guys, whats up? i hope you're enjoying this so far, and i hope that you reveiw :) i need to know what i need to do to get better. anyways, on witht he storeh!

*disclaimer. i do not own any of the left for dead 2 charecters, valve does.*

***Kats POV***

The woman came over and handed me a juce box and a granola bar. i greedily scoffed down the food and wiped my mouth on the blanket i had wrapped around my back. the others quickly got their share and started to eat, but in slightly less of a frenzy that i was in.  
i looked around at the diverse group. it either was true that oppasites attract, or it really was just mere coincidence. after the woman sat down herself,  
we started our first real convorsation. "so, guys, this is Kat. Kat, meat coach, Nick, and Rochelle." I smiled at the 4 in beetween sips from my juice box.  
"so, guys, what did you do before the shit hit the fan?" i asked them. Ellis was the first to speak up. " i wuz a mechanic in sevanah. i worked there with my buddy Keith. my favorite thing to do was to go to my mommas house ev'ry sunday night fer dinner. She always made the best food. Keith was a horrible cook though. this one time, Keith tried to deep fry a chicken. 3rd degree burns ov'r 90 percent a his body." Ellis was taking another breath to keep the story going, but before he could Rochelle stopped him. "Ellis could this wait? other people would like to say something too." i flinched at this, thinking Ellis would be mad, but instead, he dissmissed her with a smile. "okay." he said, still with a happy tone. Coach piped in next. "i was a high school Health Coach.  
but mostly i instructed football. i was still at the school when the green flu outbreak happened, and all the helicopters that came only picked up the children. i got left behind, and i went to go find my wife and son. but they were already gone. i can only hope they made it to the evac centre." coach leaned back against the wall and sighed. Rochelle broke the silence. "well, i was a producer for a major news just coffee duty and moving cables, but still. i was settling in to a new apartment with my boyfriend when i was called upon to do a story about the new flu in Savanah. it wasn't exactly a prefered location, but i took what i could get. the next thing i know, i meet up with you guys while trying to get evacuated.' she sent a soft smile our way and look towards nick expectantly. and with that everyone was looking at him. "fine." he mumbled. "i was a Con man, a gambler, etc. i was traveling through sevanah when it hit and i got stuck here with you guys." he endid his story with a short glare at everyone. he then looked back down at his gun and continued to reload it and wipe off the sides with a small torn rag. after five muinets of silence, i chipped in. "i used to live in a small town, not too far from here. just in an apartment that i shared with my sister, claire. when we heard about the green flu we went and got her boyfriend doug,  
and headed for the hotel evacuation point. my sister, at 18, was still considered a child, so they let her and doug up. jusp 3 muinets after a helicopter left. the last one. im not sure if she got on or not, but it was a small timeframe. either way, i dont know where she is or if shes ok. after that i headed to the second evac point at the mall, but, alas, no ceda." after a while, once everyone had finished, we set off.

and i didnt even know where we were headed too.

***Ellis's POV***

Since the group had no idea where to go next, i was brainstorming throughout the whole time. and after a while it came to me, just as we were getting on a glass elivator down to the bottom level. "hey guys, have yew noticed the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. posters up everywhere?" before anyone had a chance to answer,  
Ellis continued. "well that means that cars gotta be here somewhere! we'll just need to gass 'er up and off we go!" he gave the group a warm, lopsided smile as he stated his plan, his eyes lingering on kat for a few seconds extra. "actually, that might just work!" coach agreed, looking around, trying to spot gas cans. once he found they're locations, he looked around at the group. "okay" coach instructed in his booming voice. "Nick, you and rochelle go to the top levels and drop the gas down. Kat and i will collect them and fill up the car. Ellis can cover Nick and Ro from down here." I quickly scanned the area for visible gas while the elivator doorsslid open. "lets's do this thing!" I exclaimed with my sniper rifle in the air. The unmistakable roar of a horde Echoed throughout the mall, causing us all to be tense and on guard. "lets go lets go lets go!" Coaches loud voice boomed, barely being heard over the yells of the infected. We all Flew out of the elivator, Nick Following Ro as she ran up the staris as fast as she could, whipping around a corner as Coach and kat both Ran to the nearest gass cans on the bottom floor. i put the scope to my eye and sniped a smoker off the third level. "aaaaaggghhhh!"  
i spun around at Rochelles scream and saw the jockey, about to lead her off the second floor. BAM! BAM! BAM! i put three bullets into its brain before it slumped off of Rochelles back. I gave a smile as Rochelle gave me a thumbs up before throwing down a pile of 3 gas cans. Kat ran from behind me and picked them up, taking them over to coach who was filling up the car. "OH SHIT!" i heard Nick scream as a hunter leaped onto his chest and begun tearing through his chest. "NICK!" i screamed at the top of my lungs while repeatedly shooting the hunter untill it fell. "come on guy's, its full! lets keep goin!" coach yelled. I ran up the stairs to help Nick, who had his arm around Ro's shoulder to stay stable. i shot at the zombies behind them untill they got to the bottom. Kat Jumped in shotgun, and i drove, while the others sat in the backseat. "HOLD ON GUYS!" i shouted as i started the engine and sped through the mall. "WOOOOOOOH" i screamed at the top of my lungs as we smashed through a window, and plowed through countless zombies, on our way out of this shithole.

***Rochelles POV***

I carefully unbuttoned Nicks shirt, seeing him flinch as i peeled the soaked fabric off of his wounds. i put my hand to my mouth and gasped. a tear flowed down my right cheek as i looked over his wounds. he had 3 deep slashes accros his chest, and five smaller ones on each of his shoulders where the hunter had dug in its claws to initially pin him down. i knew i couldnt do this in the car. "Ellis! you need to find us a shelter quick, cause i cant patch him up in the car." Ellis nodded at me. "kay. Kat, can you help watch out for somewhere to rest?" Kat replied with a single nod. another small tear slipped from my eye as i drew my attention back to nick. it should have been me who was hurt. i got coach to help put pressure on the wound. the bleeding slowed, but not enough. all we could do was sit and wait untilll i could pay attention to him fully. but who knows when the next secure building would be? muinets felt like hours, and it had felt like eternity untill we finnally found a place to stay.

Hey guys! i really hope you are enjoying what ive got so far, but even if you dont like it, leave a reveiw with some tips and things i could change before you leave, because this is my first story and i really want to keep making these, but for now, i kind of suck :P. anyways, 5ft chapter is on the way,  
and will be up sometime tomorow. thanks. 


	5. Need for Hope

Chapter 5

Hey guys :) my last chapter sucked XD but... im too lazy to rewrite it. so, here you go, another crappy chapter.  
im trying to keep it mildly interesting though, and hopefully this chapter will be bit better, since im going to try to use more paragraphs and spacing. the last few times I looked over my story I was kind of annoyed how long my paragraphs were.  
anyways, if you like my story, I appreciate positive reviews, and if you don't like it, tell me how I could improve.

thanks, and on with the story!

***Claire's POV***

My heart was pounding in my chest, And every step I took caused me to wince in pain as my feet ached more every second.  
as I ran down a dingey ally, covered in blood and bodies. I dodged and slunk through the old dumpster bins, and every step I took led me to the reinforced rooms red door. The wind whipped my face, making my tears seem like ice on my dirt smeared face. I stifled my sobs as I sprinted out the other side of the long alley and made my way across the baron street,  
Jumping over piles of bodies and bloody potholes. I fearfully looked behind to see a small group of infected sprinting towards me. my heartbeat quickened more as I dashed into the saferoom and slammed the door behind me, and dropped the metal barricade into place. I grabbed the knife I had in an old leather holster placed against my side and jammed it through the bars, sinking my knife deep inside the foreheads of the infected one by one.

Once the screams of the infected were silenced by my blade, an unnatural silence filled the room, only broken by the clattering of My blade as it fell, covered in blood, to the floor. my heavy breathing was the next sound to fill the room as my eyes darted around the room. It was a dry cleaners. "why would anyone turn a dry cleaners into a saferoom? I mean come on. the least they could do was make it a Convenience store. whatever." I caught myself talking to no one, so I quickly shut up slid down the wall, finally letting my head fall backwards lazily and letting out a shaken sigh. I wiped off my face with my right hand as I took of my Navy Pack with the other. I set it in front of me and sifted through it,  
searching with one hand untill I found a can of beans. "Fuck. I hate beans." I grumbled as I searched for my Swiss army knife. I snatched it from the front pocket and opened up the top of the beans, then quickly eating as much of them as I could,  
putting the rest of the beans up on the front counter. I glanced at the lines of washing machines, then back at my clothes.  
My Navy green cargo pants went down to my knees and ended in cuffs, my pockets bulging from different items I had stuffed into them. I was wearing a V-neck top, a Similar shade of green but darker, and underneath you could see the top of my white undershirt. I sighed. I could risk washing my clothes, but if I had to leave in a hurry, I would be stuck in my underwear. and there is no way im fighting zombies in my underwear. I scanned the back of the shop where a rack of clothes hung, and I quickly pulled down an oversized blue shirt and a pair of grey sweats. Whatever. better than nothing.

I sat across from the washing machine, watching my clothes slowly tumble around. I stayed like that for some time before I slumped back and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

My dream began as usual. I kept having this dream every night since I had to leave my home. I was up in a helicopter,  
slowly rising up into the smoke-filled sky. I was clutching a mans hand as he was dangling out of the helicopter. "let me go." he would whisper to me as he stared up into my eyes. And I would. I didn't want to, but somehow my hand would slip from his and I would let him fall. everything went black. I jolted from my sleep, My breathing heavy and uneven.  
I wrapped my hand around my gold locket, flipping it over and rubbing the engravings with my thumb. I let out a sigh and got up, Putting on my once again clean clothes and searching for provisions.

I searched behind the counter, and my eyes widened as a Sniper rifle came into view. "well holy shit." I said, smiling.  
I picked up the sleek gun and held it up to my eyes, finding a comfortable stance as I looked through the scope and focused on a bottle of fabric softener on the other side of the store. A lopsided smile appeared on my face as I lowered my gun and picked up a yellow box of long pointed bullets from a shelf underneath the counter. I grabbed a handful and put them into one of the front pockets on my cargo pants and dropped the rest of them into my bag. I shuffled my pack up onto my shoulders and stretched out my back.  
I gave a satisfied grunt when my spine made a series of cracks. I looked back at my gun as I unbuttoned my one of my pockets and took out a small map of savannah, and traced my fingers along the route I was taking. It was Doug's idea,  
his plan was to get us across the bridge. A shot of guilt hit me as my smile faded. I blinked away tears and rolled up the map carefully. I put it back in my pocket and let out another sigh. I clutched my locket and my thoughts turned from Doug to Kat. Maby she's still alive. maby ill find her again. I forced my thoughts back to where I needed to go as I opened up the door and started, once again, to reach what I hoped to be my rescue.

Hai! ok so, this took forever x_x anyways, I hope at least some people liked this. please review, I reeeeeally need some lol. :) so, thanks for reading, ill start the next chapter soon. bai! 


End file.
